Find Yourself
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: One little thread that I think would position Disney for an easy lay-up with Frozen III is exploring Kristoff's backstory. People have already started talking about that possibility, and I was inspired by that discussion to write this. Please, read, Review and Enjoy! Anna/Kristoff, Elsa/Honeymaren pairings.
1. Chapter 1: We Will Marry

**Chapter 1: We Will Marry**

Queen Anna of Arendelle sat before her inherited Cabinet, utterly speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her coronation had only just occurred, and already she was being railroaded into decisions she didn't want.

"You're telling me I can't marry for love? The man I love? But... but we're engaged! I'm the Queen!"

"Yes," her Secretary of State said. "You are the Queen. And a Queen cannot marry a commoner."

"Kristoff and I have been together for three years!" Anna protested, turning to where her Ice Master and fiancé was sitting in on the meeting. "And no one said a word then!"

"Your Majesty," the Secretary of the Treasury offered up. "It is nothing personal against Mr. Bjorgman. But we have the future of the kingdom to think about. Your heir... who must be of royal blood."

Anna called bullshit. "Elsa's and my mother was Northuldra and she still married into the royal family. And for the record, I tried courting a royal suitor, and he left me for dead and tried to murder my sister!" She pointed at Kristoff. "He is ten times the prince that Hans will ever be!"

Kristoff felt tears come to his eyes at his lover's defense of him, but refrained from shedding them. Shoving off from the wall, he cleared his throat. "Gentlemen: if you'll excuse us?"

The Secretary of War glowered. "Remember your place, sir."

"And you remember yours," Anna countered. "It was a simple request, not an order. But you obey mine."

Standing, Anna followed Kristoff out into the hall. As soon as they were alone, Anna melted into Kristoff's embrace, resting her head on his chest and draping her arms lazily about his neck.

"Let's run away! Let's run away and elope! They'll never let us be together otherwise..."

"And what? Leave the kingdom exposed? Forfeit Arendelle?"

"Elsa did," Anna pointed out. "And I would do that too, instead of losing you."

"No," Kristoff growled, giving her a little shake. "You are _not_ giving up your throne for me. Elsa abdicated because she had you to fall back on, and she has a higher duty."

"So do I!" Anna gaped, her eyes searching his. "A higher duty to the man I will marry! And we _will_ marry! We made a promise to each other. Remember?"

"And I made a promise to myself!" Kristoff told her, rubbing her forearms lightly. "To stand by you and support you in becoming the Queen you are meant to be! Besides: I don't want to be King! We discussed this..."

"Whether you are called King or not doesn't matter to them! The Cabinet will never allow us to wed!" A sudden thought struck her. "But we could make them..."

"Anna..." Kristoff's voice held a warning. "You're a Queen, not a despot..."

"True. But Elsa's a demigod. The Fifth Spirit. And the former Queen. And those guys used to be her Cabinet. She could blackmail them into allowing us to get married. She could even marry us herself!"

Kristoff thought for a moment. He breathed heavily. "OK... if this is how you think we can play this game our way... I will support you. With Elsa's help, maybe we can get away with it. But if we can't..."

Anna peered at him. "If we can't...?"

Kristoff took a deep breath and looked her right in the eye. "If we can't force the Cabinet's hand, then I have to walk away."

A loaded pause, before Anna said defiantly: "I'll follow you."

"Oh, I have no doubt you will," Kristoff chuckled mirthlessly. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Kissing lightly, Kristoff took Anna in his arms and gently rocked her as they pondered their fate...

* * *

The royal Cabinet was stunned when their former ruler, Queen Emeritus Elsa, appeared before them at their next meeting and stated, in no uncertain terms, that her little sister was to be married to the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer as soon as possible.

The Secretary of State, in particular, was livid. "I will not allow the greatest throne on Earth to be usurped by some lowly backwoodsman!"

"And it will not be," Kristoff spoke up. "I only wish to be Anna's husband. That is the _only_ title that means _anything_ to me. But on that greater point, I decline. I refuse to be King. Ladies and gentlemen, it is Anna who deserves the crown alone. She is bright and she is caring, but more importantly she has a vision - one that will take us into the future and if the Cabinet were astute, they would permit the dearest wish of their Queen. Listen to her - she'll lead us through the rest of the 19th century. And besides," he added with a smile. "Just think how lovely she'll look on one of our postage stamps." Anna tearfully beamed.

"_Lovely on a postage stamp?!_" The Secretary of State spluttered. "You impudent, little - no, don't you walk away from me, sir! She has a duty, sir! To Arendelle! To us, sir!" He made to go after Kristoff as the latter attempted an exit, but Elsa blocked her former advisor's path. Nodding to Kristoff to stay where he was, she conjured ice threateningly and said, "This cannot be up for debate. The future of Arendelle depends on my sister's happiness."

"But... tradition!" The Secretary cried. "A marriage has always been promised!"

"And a marriage there will be," Elsa stated firmly. "That of the Queen to her true love. I expect preparations to begin immediately, because if not, you will all be fired by my sister and then frozen by me! Dismissed, gentlemen."

The Cabinet all but ran from the Treaty Room.

In utter relief, Anna and Kristoff embraced and kissed. Anna leaned herself into her fiancé's warmth. "How can we ever thank you?" she gushed to the Protector of the Enchanted Forest.

Elsa smiled. "May I give you away? And officiate?"

Holding back a sob, Anna nodded eagerly.

* * *

Elsa of Arendelle, the Fifth Spirit and Protector of the Enchanted Forest, escorted Queen Anna of Arendelle down the aisle on her wedding day. Passing her baby sister off to Kristoff, the former Queen crossed to the altar to begin the ceremony: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

The Queen was weepy as she gave her vows. "I thought I knew what love was before I met you. But you showed me a love that is greater than I could have ever possibly imagined. I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, promise to love and cherish you always." She softly caressed his face. "I love you..." she sighed helplessly. "My husband... I love my husband... So handsome..."

Two minutes later, Anna and Kristoff were officially declared husband and wife, passionately kissing to the cheers of their people.

* * *

Long after the reception, Anna and Kristoff were alone in the hall outside the Queen's private residence. Anna glanced up to her... _husband_ flirtatiously.

"So... what do you wanna do?"

Kristoff just smirked. "I've got some ideas." So saying, he swept his bride off her feet into a bridal carry and lifted her across the threshold. Anna shrieked and laughed in delight, her arms about his neck. She didn't stop laughing even after her groom unceremoniously dumped her on their bed.

The newlyweds' joined laughter slowly died down. The temperature of the room seemed to heat by several degrees as Kristoff held his blushing bride's gaze, his eyes suddenly smoldering.

Encouraging him, Anna gave Kristoff an inviting smile. "Come here," she whispered, crooned. "Come to me..."

Slowly, Kristoff crawled on top of her. Kissing Anna deeply, the pair softly began to undress each other. Before long, to the music of their twin moans, the Queen and her spouse were making sweet love...


	2. Chapter 2: Pillow Talk

**Chapter 2: Pillow Talk**

It was still a novel concept, a bed.

No, not the process of _going_ to bed, or even the thought of other activities people _did_ in a bed. But having an actual bed. Your very own bed to sleep in. Until a couple years ago, Kristoff had never had a bed before.

Now he lay in the finest bed in all of Arendelle, with goosefeather pillows and down comforters that were arguably almost too soft. Here he lay in the arms of the woman he loved, the Queen, in her - no, their - private chambers. His Anna. Pressed skin to naked skin, in her embrace that was at once cocooningly tender and snugly tight, Kristoff had never felt safer in his life. Never had such a wonderful place in which to rest his head, and he had slept in many inventive places throughout his life.

Kristoff, and his reindeer Sven, actually took great pride in their collective ability to sleep just about anywhere. In a hayloft. In a field. In a cave or hollow log. In a tree - sometimes hundreds of feet up. More recently, man and beast had made their home in the royal stablehouse - barns had always been their favorite dwelling. As he and Anna had fallen more deeply in love, Kristoff had split his time between there and a guest room in the then-Princess's private residence.

But now, there would be no going back to slumber with Sven some nights. Now, Kristoff lived in the palace, the sanctity of his hours-long marriage compelling him to sleep with his wife.

Wife. Anna was his _wife_. His Queen... even if Kristoff had no desire to ever be called King. How had he acquired a greater fortune than any man alive? How had he conquered the whole world, to have it wrapped inside his arms? Stroking his sleeping bride's fiery auburn hair, Kristoff found himself profoundly unworthy. The ridiculous comfort of the bedclothes suddenly appeared stifling, and he suddenly felt more than warmth. He felt hot.

Throwing back the coverlet and wriggling himself out of Anna's arms, Kristoff got out of bed and stretched himself out over the floor. The polished hardwood nudged along and into an annoying crick in his spine, lingering since last week from when he had thrown out his back while free-soloing up the North Mountain. As bachelor parties go, it hadn't been Sven's best idea. It had taken Olaf running to Elsa's Ice Palace and bringing back Marshmallow to pluck the ice harvester down off the sheer cliff face from where he was stranded. The humiliation only heightened when Olaf later regaled the Arendelle royal sisters with his exact account of the escapade. To mask her relief, Anna had been displeased, Elsa more than a little amused. Kristoff really wished that his sister-in-law hadn't been visiting that night, but final preparations for the wedding had been under way. Her dry observation that her new brother was a regular daredevil only just eased his complete embarrassment.

The polished wood of the floorboards was hard. And cold, far too cold. Clambering back into bed, Kristoff cuddled Anna close and the heat soon returned to him, now perfectly soothing.

Kristoff had never felt warmth like this while sleeping - not even from Sven's fur coat, during many a night when temperatures along the mountain would dip below freezing. From the time they were small, Sven would resort to covering the boy with his own body, so that fur and animal fat could block out the chill. Often, the instinct had saved Kristoff's life and the practice continued as both reindeer and man grew into adulthood.

A rustling and soft murmur against him caused him to turn his head.

"Kristoff?" Anna nuzzled ever closer, her bare breasts rubbing into his side. An impossibily soft hand caressed his biceps as the Queen burrowed her face deeper into the crook of his neck, whispering. "What is it? Are you all right?" She must have sensed him getting out of bed.

"I was just thinking about... my family," Kristoff said slowly after a moment's pause. Which was the truth. Reflecting on his childhood had inevitably brought up those memories.

"Mmm..." Anna hummed, as she began to plant kisses along his chest. Nuzzle her way up to kiss his face and then give a loving tug on his earlobe with her teeth. "What about? We can ask Grand Pabbie about when we can next visit. Perhaps we could make it a stop on our honeymoon on the way to Elsa's Ice Palace..."

"No, I wasn't talking about my troll family. I was talking about my... human family."

Anna's kisses stilled, and Kristoff could feel her warm, sympathetic eyes on him.

"You said that they abandoned you," she recollected softly, tenderly.

"Abandoned. Or maybe I just lost them, I don't know. In any case, I was orphaned by the time I was four. Then it was just me and a crazy reindeer." He had never told her about that night, the night the trolls had adopted him and he had first looked upon his future bride, overhearing about Elsa's powers and how Anna had been struck by them.

Anna giggled, brushing her nose into his pectorals. "I can't imagine what you and Sven were like when you were younger," she flirted.

Kristoff flushed. "We actually weren't that much different." To describe their early life, the phrase 'roughing-it' was actually quite apt.

Anna lightly stroked Kristoff's arm. "You want to learn about your past, don't you? The same way that Elsa and I learned about ours."

Kristoff's head bobbed in assent. "Something about Ryder... you know Honeymaren's brother?" His wife nodded. "He could speak to the reindeer, just like I've always been able to speak to Sven. It's been itching at me ever since we returned from the Enchanted Forest..." He sighed. "But enough about that. Let's talk about something else." A sudden memory fell into his head. "Like, remember when we taught Olaf how to read?"

Anna burst out laughing, curling into his side. "How could I forget?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK: 3 Days After ****_Frozen Fever_**

Kristoff was still having PTSD flashbacks to Anna's 19th Birthday from just a couple of days prior. The entire thing had fallen apart, then been put back together again at the last second. His girlfriend and the birthday girl, Princess Anna, wasn't the wiser, but even so...

The remnants of the mess had been scrolled away. The Snowgies were now living up at the Ice Palace with Marshmallow, and if Elsa so much as sneezed again, any new ones would be rounded up and shipped up the North Mountain immediately.

But there was still one problem that Kristoff felt had to be addressed. And growing up wild as he had, his education was quite limited. The Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer felt that this was one time when he was not up to the job.

Which is why he met with the royal sisters, one Sunday morning, to request of them: "I want you gals to teach Olaf how to read."

Keeping her distance slightly due to lingering effects from the sniffles, Elsa raised one eyebrow. "Why would that be important?"

"Because the words 'Dry Banana Hippy Hat' should never appear on any sign ever again!" Kristoff quipped. It was the closest he would ever come to admitting the Birthday sign had been ruined and that Olaf had naively tried to fix it, even though, by the talking snowman's own admission, he couldn't read or spell. Anna giggled. Elsa was more introspective, until her eyes widened and Kristoff knew she had unscrambled the anagram, had gotten the subliminal message.

"We'd be happy to help," Anna agreed. She turned to her sister. "How about it, Elsa? You _are_ Olaf's mother."

Elsa started. "I am?"

"In a way. You made him," Anna pointed out.

Trust Anna to help her see things in a whole new way. Elsa suddenly regretted questioning the imperativeness of Olaf's literacy. "I'll help too. I have some treaties I need to sign, but can we meet in the stablehouse later?"

"It's a date," Anna grinned, hopping up and down with excitement while her boyfriend breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Elsa emerged from her office. She met Anna and Olaf at the stablehouse. The Princess was armed with a stack of children's books.

"I can't wait to learn how to read!" the talking snowman chittered.

Elsa smiled and patted his head. The two royals and their little charge settled into a bale of hay. "Scooch up and cuddle close," the Queen prompted her little snowson.

Before long, the evening sun was setting over the fjord. Kristoff crossed from the palace back to the stablehouse, bringing dinner for his family from the kitchens. Entering the barn, he could hear voices wafting from the haybale across from Sven's stall.

"I'll love you for...for..."

"Sound it out, Olaf," Anna prompted.

"Forev..."

"Forever," Olaf and Elsa decided together.

"I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." Olaf finished.

Rounding the corner, Kristoff saw the little snowman cuddled in Anna and Elsa's laps. The royal sisters cheered at Olaf's achievement.

"Very good, Olaf!" Anna squealed.

Elsa beamed. "Well done, my little one."

Kristoff laughed. "And dinner is served, my ladies... and snowman." Sven lowed in protest. "And reindeer. Relax, I have your carrots, Sven!"

And the royal family of Arendelle sat down to eat, in between reading picture books for the rest of the night.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	3. Chapter 3: I Believe in You

**Chapter 3: I Believe In You**

Since his wedding night, Kristoff had tried to put the nagging feeling of wanting to know his own past out of his mind. He went out ice harvesting with Sven. He played with Olaf. And yes, he endured wearing royal clothes and attending royal functions with Anna, each and every time his wife asked it of him.

But still, the persistent needling would not go away, and seemed to rear its head even more doggedly whenever Elsa, his sister-in-law, came to visit. Finally, one night, after weeks of agonizing, Kristoff returned to his wife with his troubles.

"Elsa's always said that she kept hearing a voice calling to her," Anna recalled.

"And that's what I'm hearing too! But it isn't a voice out there. It's... an inner voice."

Anna nodded in gentle understanding. "Look, if this is what you feel you need to do... I will support you," she promised softly, somewhat echoing her husband's words from the day the Cabinet tried to forbid their marriage. "Take Sven, go out there and try to find answers. But even if you don't... I know who you are: my husband. The love of my life. My King - no matter how many times you say you don't wish to be called that." The Queen looked like she wanted to say something else, but refrained. Instead, she simply whispered, "And I believe in you," pecking Kristoff softly on the cheek.

With his wife's approval, Kristoff began loading up his sled for the journey. He consulted maps and racked the farthest recesses of his memory.

His recollection of that night the trolls adopted him was vivid enough that Kristoff knew this: he and Sven hadn't lost sight of his human family for very long before coming across the trail of ice - ice that led them directly to the trolls, the hot springs... and the royal family. The ice harvesters had always made their living on frozen sheets in the shadow of the North Mountain, but the trek there was always... long...

Which told Kristoff that he would have to cast his net wide and far to find the truth - likely as far as the Enchanted Forest. He decided to start there, visit his wife's sister, and then circle back around to the North Mountain before working his way down - Elsa's Ice Palace, the hot springs, Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, and then finally home again.

The day that he left, Olaf tried to stow away in the sleigh, so Kristoff used his best regal voice to command that Olaf stay behind and look after the Queen. Finally, when everything was ready, Anna wrapped him in her arms, gazing up into his eyes. "You'd better come home to me..." she whispered tenderly, caressing him.

Husband and wife shared a long, deep, lingering kiss. Then, shouldering his pack, Kristoff determinedly climbed aboard his sleigh and clicked the reins. Sven headed for the cliffs... and out of Arendelle.

* * *

It took a full two-days' journey to reach the Northuldra's camping grounds, and that was with Sven going at a decent trot for most of the way. By the time the buddies reached the Elemental Obelisks marking the edge of the Enchanted Forest, dusk was falling on the second day. Yelena, the Northuldra's chieftain, welcomed Kristoff at the edge of the wood. Her armed escort knelt as the Ice Master approached.

"It's the King!" gasps and cries went up.

"Up off your knees, all of you!" Kristoff pleaded, helping the warriors to their feet, his face flushing beet red. "I am no King."

"You are married to Arendelle's Queen, though," Yelena observed. "Thus, you are entitled some respect." She peered at him. "What brings you here?"

Kristoff nodded in deference. "Where is Ryder? I must speak with him. And I would also like to see my sister-in-law, if possible."

Yelena nodded. "Ryder is still out in the meadows, tending the deer. He should be on his way back - he'll be home well after dark. But Elsa is in her tent, if you wish to see her." The chieftain pointed. "Edge of the first clearing."

"Thank you." Kristoff expressed gratefully. He led Sven by the bridle into the Enchanted Forest. At the first clearing he came to, he could see several campfires going, lining the ring of huts and teepees. Little Northuldra children played amidst the fire pits and stones and reindeer sleeping on the tall grass.

It actually didn't take much to discover which hut belonged to Elsa. Her ice blue wrap was draped over a chair outside the entrance. The Fire Salamander was asleep on the cloth, and licked his eyeballs in happy greeting as Kristoff approached. As he neared the entrance, however, Kristoff paused when he heard what sounded like... soft moaning...

"Oh, please..."

"Oh, God, yessssss... Yesss..."

"Elsa, pleeasseeee..."

"Yes, yes... Mmmmmm... Honey..."

Probably against his better judgement, Kristoff called out "Elsa?" even as he pulled back the flap and stepped into the hut. He regretted it instantly, stopping dead and nearly letting out a scream.

Up against one wall, Elsa and Honeymaren were undulating and rutting against each other passionately, kissing furiously. Both women were stark naked, and quickly snapped apart at the intruder. Elsa was the one who let out a yelp of surprise, desperately trying to cover herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kristoff turned his face away, utterly mortified and trying to banish the image of his naked sister-in-law from his mind.

"Kristoff," Elsa gasped breathlessly. He turned around and opened his eyes at his name - unwisely, as he got a glimpse of Elsa melting away an icy phallus from around her - Oh, Arendelle! He quickly pivoted again. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't mean to intrude," Kristoff got out, strangled. "I'm sorry. I just... I need to talk to you."

He could hear rustling as the two women finished redressing themselves. Content that they were decent, Kristoff turned back around and opened his eyes. Elsa and Honeymaren were huddled close, talking quietly.

"I'll be back," Elsa was murmuring, her voice warm and intimate. "Wait up for me?"

Honeymaren's lips were swollen as she nodded. An ever-so-brief kiss was shared, and then Elsa followed her brother-in-law out. As soon as they were by the fires, Elsa seized his hand.

"Please don't tell Anna," she begged; she actually looked tearful. "I'm afraid of what she'll say. She won't approve of it."

"How can you say that?" Kristoff ogled her. "I'll let you be the one to tell her, I'll promise you that. But Anna will do nothing but accept you." He jerked a thumb to the hut's flap. "How long have you two been living together?"

Elsa shrugged, looking down at the ground and blushing. "A month or so. We've been seeing each other for longer."

Kristoff grinned. "Well, you guys look natural together." Elsa glanced up at him, eyes shining and beaming.

"So:" the former Queen asked. "What brings my brother here?"

"I want to find out more about who I am... and I think Ryder can help me do it. You and Anna found answers about your past. Now I want to find out more about mine."

Elsa took his hand and squeezed it. "I'll be glad to help. Honeymaren, too."

"Only if you promise to bring her by the palace. Perhaps for charades?"

Elsa gave a weak, hopeful smile.

* * *

Kristoff was waiting by the fires when Ryder finally arrived from looking after the reindeer herd. The two friends greeted each other warmly, and the Northuldra shepherd was only too eager to help when Kristoff explained his quest.

Since General Matthias and King Agnarr had both separately confirmed that no one had been able to get in or out of the Enchanted Forest for some 34 years, 5 months and however many days, Kristoff and Ryder quickly figured he couldn't be Northuldra; Kristoff was only in his early 20s.

"But you might be Sami," Ryder guessed.

Kristoff frowned. "Sami?"

"They were a rival tribe to the Northuldra, back in the day. We never went to war or anything like that, just competed for resources. We even traded with them some - they mostly specialized in ice."

At this, Kristoff's heart started to beat faster.

"They lived beyond the North Mountain, and that's a long journey from here. I'd be happy to accompany you."

Kristoff grinned. "I'd sure appreciate that, thank you. Elsa and your sister will also be coming along."

At this, Ryder grinned cheekily. "With our luck, they'll be making out in the back of your sled like a couple of teenagers."

An amused smile tugged at Kristoff's lips. "You know?"

"Oh, everybody does. Yelena wants to see them get married and have done with it. Hell, she wants to marry them herself!" The men laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Save the Queen Mother

**Chapter 4: Save the Queen Mother **

Back in Arendelle, Queen Anna was stealing some private moments alone in her chambers, between Cabinet meetings and work in her office. Gazing out the window overlooking the palace courtyard, admiring Elsa's lingering handiwork in the ice-blue coloring of the palace walls, the Queen of Arendelle absently caressed her baby bump. The swell of her stomach was beautiful already, and the whole kingdom knew she was expecting. She had only found out just before Kristoff had left, and now deeply regretted not telling him.

Anna missed her husband fiercely. Eyes sweeping out to the far horizon, glancing towards the high ridges and forests and hills, way beyond the fjord, her thoughts wandered to him. Just as her thoughts often wandered to Elsa.

In the weeks and months after Elsa abdicated the throne to serve as the Fifth Spirit, Anna had found herself glancing out these same windows and wondering about her sister's safety. At nights, desperate to sleep, she would look through the panes and wonder how Elsa was faring living in the wilderness instead of a palace. The huts of the Northuldra didn't seem to exactly have the best structural integrity, and as much as Elsa claimed that the cold never bothered her anyway, Anna found herself wondering if she was warm on winter evenings. Now, with Kristoff's absence, Anna was entertaining similar thoughts... except they were ten times worse.

Underneath her hand, her stomach fluttered as the baby within gave a sharp kick. From its feistiness, Anna suspected the little fetus was a girl.

"Yes, I miss Daddy too, sweetie," Anna murmured low. "But he's hopefully with Auntie Elsa. And he's definitely with your Uncle Sven." At this, she winced. OK, Uncle Sven just sounded wrong. Sure, she loved the reindeer to death, but tacking a familial title to the beast definitely seemed a little outside of nature's laws, and maybe even outside of Kristoff's rather broad comfort zone. She only hoped that he would agree with her, upon his return.

A brief knock at the door stirred Anna from her thoughts. "Come in," she called softly.

The door cracked ajar and General Matthias stepped in, flanked by two guards. "Your Majesty? Sorry to disturb you, but we are just here to check the secret passageway leading from your chambers. Review of evacuation plans, you know."

Anna smiled warmly. "Of course. Go about your business, General."

Matthias winked. "And if I may be so bold, Majesty, you glow. The King will be thrilled upon his return." There was warmth in his voice, but the last sentence was strained. Matthias hadn't exactly been happy when he learned of Kristoff's departure. More irksome than this to him was the fact that Kristoff categorically refused to be recognized as King.

"General," Anna affectionately chided. "What did we say about...?"

"I know, but... he's married to the Queen! That makes him King! And I serve my King. He would make a humble ruler, chart a great destiny, if only he embraced it."

Anna smiled apologetically. "Matthias, I can't ask him to be more than is willing to be. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Royal life is hard for him."

Matthias sighed. "As you proclaim, Your Majesty. Onward, men!"

The trio unlocked a secret door behind Anna's bookcase and slipped into the tunnel, pulling the cover to. Anna smiled to herself and turned back to the window. A few minutes later, through the panes, she watched the door to her chambers open.

"My lady? I have been asked to post sentry at your door. Changing of the guard."

"That's fine, Private." But Anna frowned. Something about the guard's voice seemed strangely... familiar. Stranger still was that the guard now did not close the door behind him to post outside, but rather further entered the room, closed the door...

And then locked it.

Anna turned her head, her bemused frown deepening. "I'm pretty sure guards post outside the door..." Her voice trailed off, her blood ran cold, as the guard threw off his helmet. "Hans," she whispered.

Prince Hans of the Southern Isles grinned wickedly. "Hello, Anna."

"How are you here? How did you get out of prison?"

"Oh, it was easy," Hans explained smugly. "I broke out and stowed away on a Corona ship docked to restock. It took me here."

Anna glowered. "What do you want, Hans?"

"The revenge I'm due. Now, enough of this, Princess," and he drew his sword, leveling it at her threateningly. "Where is Elsa?"

Anna clutched at her swollen stomach in horror. "You dare address the Queen this way?"

At this, Hans's eyes popped. "Queen? You're the..." He shook his head and bared his teeth ferally. "Liar. You couldn't possibly be the Queen. Now for the last time: Where. Is. Elsa?"

"I told you," Anna replied as calmly as she could. "She isn't here. She abdicated the throne."

"And she left you in charge?" Hans laughed mirthlessly.

Anna cocked a challenging eyebrow. "Next in line. Got a problem with that? I'm not that naive little girl anymore, Hans."

"We shall see..." Hans chuckled.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The pair wheeled around to find Matthias and his men standing in the open bookcase passageway. And Matthias had seen Hans' blade.

"Intruder! Knife! Save the Queen Mother!"

The three guards charged. Hans held his own, showing off his swordsmanship by dueling with all three soldiers at once. Two went down quickly, but Matthias held his own, parrying and matching Hans blow for blow.

At least until Hans played dirty and pulled out a pirate's pistol. Two shots into Matthias and the General crumpled to the floor.

"NO!" Anna cried, running and kneeling at Matthias's side. The dying General reached out a hand and placed it on Anna's belly.

"Save and continue the monarchy... Preserve Arendelle... It has been a privilege to serve you... my Queen." He died in Anna's arms.

Hans's eyes happened to drift down at Matthias's words. His orbs bulged. "You're pregnant?"

Anna's teary eyes flashed with rage, curses ready to fall from her lips, but Hans was no longer even looking at her. His gaze had drifted to the royal family portrait hanging on the opposite wall. More specifically, on one person.

"The ice man?" he spluttered. "You married the ice man? You would let your kingdom be usurped by commoner, backwoodsman filth? Have your successor be common spawn?"

Anna's blood boiled and she leapt to her feet. Seizing a ceremonial sword from the wall, she pointed it at Hans. "I won't hear you refer to the King or our child that way!"

Hans stared at her coldly, taking deadly aim at the Queen with both his sword and his gun, creating a lethal stalemate. "You and your disgusting family won't remain on the throne for long..."


	5. Chapter 5: Last of the Sami

**Chapter 5: Last of the Sami**

Miles away, Kristoff was approaching the far side of the North Mountain. His travels, whether in his ice harvesting or his life-altering journey with Anna, had never taken him beyond the famous landmark. Someday, maybe he and Anna could come here and explore - perhaps even on their honeymoon. Use this as a place to get away from it all and just be together.

Anna... Kristoff's thoughts drifted back to his love, unaware of the danger his wife would soon be in.

"Ugh, Maren! Gross!" Ryder's voice called from the backseat. "Will you two please get a room?"

Kristoff sighed as his thoughts were jostled away from home and family and warmth. Ryder had been oddly prescient in his assessment of the consequences in bringing the whole motley crew along. Elsa and Honeymaren were making out like a couple of teenagers in the back. The Fire Salamander was hopping around everybody's shoulders, Kristoff eyeing him warily and waiting for just one slip that would send their sleigh and all its provisions up in flames. The only thing that might have made the trek more intolerable was Olaf and his infernal trivia questions, and thank Arendelle that he was back looking after Anna!

As the North Mountain loomed in the distance, Kristoff could not get a view of Elsa's Ice Palace from this side. He figured he wouldn't. They would be stopping there soon, on their return trip, no matter whether they found answers or not.

Just then, looking to his right and in the slight distance, Kristoff could see some kind of black structures blotting out the sinking sun and casting the snowy plain in shadow. In the moment after that, memories suddenly assaulted the ice master: images of a little boy he once knew well, running about a village with a baby reindeer toddling after him on unsteady legs... nights by the fire, listening to the tradesmen tell their harvesting tales...

"Whoa, Sven," Kristoff pulled up on the reins. "Elsa, Honeymaren, settle down back there!"

The halting of the sleigh jolted the two lovebirds apart mid-kiss. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked her brother-in-law. "Why have we stopped?"

Kristoff didn't answer right away as he dismounted and began to drift towards the ruins. Nearing closer, he realized they were indeed rotting, dilapidated structures. Any edifice that was still standing appeared black as coal in color... almost as if it had been... charred...

Kristoff may not have heard a voice calling to him, but something drew him to the spot just the same, entranced. "I know this place..." he murmured.

Quickly, he felt his sister-in-law at his side, rubbing his arm. "What is it?" she murmured quietly.

"Elsa... I think this was my boyhood home..."

By now, Ryder and Honeymaren had joined them. "Well, come on then! Let's grab some ice picks and start excavating!" the reindeer shepherd called.

The quartet and Sven set to work digging out whatever remains they could. Sven and Elsa were especially helpful, the latter whipping up the snow flurries and clearing them away fast. Sven dug with his antlers.

Coming upon the skeleton of one cottage charred and slightly sunken in a snowdrift, Kristoff spotted something hanging over the entryway. It appeared to be some kind of sign. With his glove, he brushed away the soot and lingering snow. Nordic letters appeared before him, letters that were strangely familiar...

And that's when Kristoff realized: whatever this language was, he could _read_ it. And it said...

"Bjorgman..." His surname. The one that Anna had happily agreed to take when they married. "RYDER!" The shepherd came running. "Do you recognize this language?"

Ryder took one look at the sign and beamed. "It's Sami! I'd bet my life on it!" he cried. "Yes, the calligraphy is identical! I just wish I could translate it..."

"Bjorgman," Kristoff stated. "My last name. Ryder... this was my childhood home..."

Shivering with excitement, Ryder called the girls over and explained their find. Elsa understood immediately, casting her eyes down sadly.

"What happened to them?" Kristoff wondered softly. Whatever had happened, it must have occurred after he and Sven had been lost.

"Arson, most likely," Elsa piped up from where the Fire Salamander had been chittering to her. "Bruni says that this fire wasn't natural."

"A rival tribe, then. A raiding party," Honeymaren mused. "But, Kristoff, you have to know it wasn't us. It wasn't the Northuldra."

"No, it wouldn't have been, would it?" Kristoff sent her a sad, reassuring smile. "You were still trapped in the Enchanted Forest."

"Whoever did this, the Sami were decimated," Ryder concluded morosely. "What a travesty. They were fine trading partners. But... this means... Kristoff, in all likelihood, you are the last of the Sami."

Kristoff's eyes filled with tears. He wiped at them furiously with his sleeve. He felt Sven's snout nudge into his forearm, and he patted the reindeer's head. Turning back, he saw Elsa gazing at him tenderly.

"They'd be proud of you, you know," she murmured gently. "A Sami now sits on the Arendellian throne..."

Kristoff wanted to refute her, but didn't have the energy. And in any case, Elsa suddenly got a strange, far-away look in her eyes. "Elsa? Sis, what is it...?"

"ANNA!" Elsa suddenly screamed. "She's... she's in danger..." Her ice blue eyes widened. "Hans... in the castle..."

Kristoff's whole body seemed to chill. "We have to move!"

"Sven can't get there in time, even at a sprint!" Elsa cried. "I might have a faster way." Closing her eyes, the Fifth Spirit concentrated. Slowly, a tall sheet of ice rose up out of the snow. The glassy, filmy reflection of the substance shimmered until an image appeared: Anna and Hans, in the Queen's private chambers, caught in a stand-off with swords and guns.

"Nokk!" Elsa suddenly called.

Nokk, the water spirit, suddenly rose up out of the snow. Elsa moved fast as she lashed Sven and the sled behind the water equestrian. "Everybody get on!"

The foursome scrambled onto Nokk's back. "How are we...? Elsa...?" Kristoff asked warningly.

But Elsa simply clicked the reins of her steed. "Ya!"

And then Nokk leapt through the sheet of ice.

* * *

The icy portal took the group right back to Arendelle, appearing in thin air right outside Kristoff and Anna's bedroom window. Gale quickly caught the group and carried them right up to the panes. Seeing Hans advance on his wife filled Kristoff with protective rage. He bravely leaped off of Nokk's back and crashed through the window.

A startled and flabbergasted Hans could not get his sword around in time before Kristoff had tackled him to the floor. Elsa and the others burst into the room after him, but the ice master paid no attention to them. He had hunted wild beasts in his career. Driven of wolves. Tussled with snowy bobcats. Even fought a bear once. And like those rumbles with wild animals, Kristoff now only wanted to hunt and kill and hurt the man who had so badly hurt Anna... had nearly killed Anna... The grief over the loss of his childhood family only fueled his rage.

"Compliments of the Sami B_jorg_mans!" he snarled, sending one last fist straight into Hans's gut.

"Kristoff!"

Standing and turning, Kristoff knew there was no greater sight than the one he held in his eyes right then: Anna's relieved smile. Beaming with love, she ran into his arms and he caught her. Held her with no intention of letting go.

Then he felt something move between them. Breaking apart, the couple glanced down. Kristoff's eyes widened. "You... are you...?"

Anna smiled shyly. "I should have told you when you left. But, yes. I'm pregnant."

Beaming with joy, Kristoff cradled Anna's face and kissed her frantically again and again.

Watching Anna and Kristoff embrace, Hans was filled with an all-consuming rage. He was nearly mad with jealousy. Standing, he seized his sword and made to cut down the ice man from behind...

But his feet suddenly wouldn't move. Looking down, Hans saw that both of his boots were encased in ice. Ice that was now climbing rapidly up his body. This could only be the work of one person...

Hans's panicked eyes snapped to Elsa, only to see rage in her stare, as she willed her ice and powers to bury the Prince of the Southern Isles alive. The ice finally covered Hans from toes to head, cutting off his scream.

Gale whipped through the room, lifting the ceremonial sword from Anna's grasp and casting it over to her sister. "Elsa!"

But Elsa was empty of mercy as she swung the blade and shattered Hans's ice statue. The evil prince would not be threatening them anymore.

Anna let out a shaky breath before burrowing herself in her husband's arms.

"Anna..." Kristoff murmured. "I... I found my family. They're... they're dead. I was born into the Sami ice harvesting tribe. I'm the last of my people."

Anna leaned back to gaze up into his face. Wordlessly, she kissed him. "No matter where you come from... I will _always_ love you," she vowed. "I'm so proud of you."

From across the room, Honeymaren smiled. "I guess the Arendellian, Northuldra and Sami bloodlines will all be on the throne one day," gesturing to Anna's swelling stomach.

Anna blinked at the Northuldra woman. "Honeymaren? What are you doing here?"

Right then, Elsa stepped forward, clasping Honeymaren's hand. "I've got something to say. This is Honeymaren, my... my fiancé."

Everyone, Honeymaren included, stared at Elsa in shock. "And when were you going to propose to me, Snowflake?" Honeymaren asked in amusement.

"Right now," Elsa got down on one knee. "You will marry me, won't you?"

Honeymaren smirked. "Of course I will!" The girls happily embraced.

Beaming tearfully, Anna ran forward and took both of Honeymaren's hands in her own. "You will _always_ be welcome in our home," the Queen promised kindly.

Honeymaren's own eyes glistened. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Anna, please," the Queen insisted. "I think you've earned that right, even more so after you marry my sister."


	6. Chapter 6: The End

**Chapter 6: The End**

Preparations for the wedding of the former Queen of Arendelle began almost immediately. Queen Anna and most of her people insisted that the ceremony be held in Arendelle. In power or not, Elsa was still of royal blood, and the people demanded that she be honored as such in her marriage. An agreement was set that two weddings would take place: one hosted by the Arendellians and one in the wilderness hosted by Honeymaren's Northuldra family.

But getting Queen Emeritus Elsa down the aisle was not as easy as imagined.

As it currently stood, Arendellian law forbade same-sex marriage. The policy went back to the days of Anna and Elsa's grandfather, King Runeard I. As Queen, Elsa had always wanted to change the law, but her fear of herself and her powers, never mind her sexuality, had stayed her hand. Plus, she had been unsure how her people felt about the issue.

Arendelle was established as an absolute monarchy. There was no parliamentary system, no congressional body, no constitution. Other than the Queen Mother, the only people who had any influence were those in the Cabinet, and they were a handpicked board of royal advisers. Even then, the Queen always had the final say. Now holding power, Anna could decree a reversal on the same-sex marriage law by royal fiat if she really wanted to. But the daughters of King Agnarr, and especially the youngest daughter, thought too much of fairness to take that path. So instead, Anna turned towards the strategies of Arendelle's more democratic neighbors. She announced an official - and unprecedented - town hall, inviting all the people of Arendelle to the castle to discuss the issue. Before the event, a special public opinion poll was taken, with questions designed by some of Arendelle's most renowned statisticians. The polling of the citizenry led to some surprising, and very encouraging, results: there was a heavy correlation between approval towards same sex marriage and a more critical reevaluation of King Runeard's reign. This finding was heavily bolstered by Arendelle's elderly, people like Mr. and Mrs. Olsen, who had been young adults when Runeard had ruled.

The day of the town hall, young and old alike gathered in the royal ballroom. The Queen herself actively led the discussion. Anna had strategically kept quiet the her sister's impending marriage to a woman, because she had wanted to hear her subjects' feelings on the matter without the wedding of their former Queen influencing the results.

Finally, a little boy from the orphanage raised his hand. "Your Majesty? I think anyone should be able to marry whoever they love. Why are you asking this of us now?"

Anna smiled at him tenderly. "Well, because my sister is in love with her girlfriend, and they want to marry." The people gasped and then began chattering excitedly. A hush finally fell over them as Mr. Olsen staggered to his feet, pointing his cane for emphasis.

"Well, then, what the devil are we waiting for? Your Majesty, abolish the damn law, and give us another royal wedding!" Cheers went up. "I have seen many changes in my long life. Where is the harm in one more - one that will do such good?"

And then Anna did something that in Arendelle had been heretofore unprecedented: she called for a vote. "All in favor of abolishing the ban on same-sex marriage, please raise your hand."

Everyone single hand in the room went up in unanimous consent.

"Vote is unanimous. I will abolish the policy set by my grandfather immediately." The roars of approval were deafening.

* * *

Many months later, Anna stood before her sister and her soon-to-be sister-in-law. The Queen had been teary in escorting Elsa down the aisle, who now looked radiant. Honeymaren was blushing furiously, only adding to her beauty. Still hugely pregnant, with the baby due any day, Anna proclaimed:

"By the power vested in me as the rightful Queen of Arendelle, I now pronounce this couple wife and wife. You may kiss."

Elsa and Honeymaren embraced and kissed to wild cheers and applause. Beaming, and tears streaming down her face, Anna hugged and kissed them both, lingering with Honeymaren. "I get another sister!" she cheered.

Then suddenly, Anna felt a cramp that made her clutch at her stomach. Kristoff appeared at her side from almost nowhere. Dampness trickled down her legs. Anna vaguely heard Elsa gasp as the Fifth Spirit looked down at the soaked carpet upon the altar. "Oooh... I feel strange..."

The Queen Mother's water had broken.

That very same day, after screaming and swearing through eleven hours of labor, the Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"E...Elana," Anna got out through her hazy vision, stroking a weak hand along the baby's forehead, now wrapped in her weeping father's arms. Kristoff was practically bursting with pride. Seated at Anna's side and gripping her hand, the newly married Elsa appeared confused.

"You got it half right."

"I wasn't saying your name," Anna smirked.

That is when Elsa got it, and burst into tears.

"She will carry some of both of our names. There will one day be a Queen Elana on the throne of Arendelle, uniting three peoples..." Anna shared smiles with both her husband and her sister-in-law. "The bridge between magic and mortals will never be tested again. And Elana will know who she is, who her parents are... who her aunties are." She winked at the newlyweds.

"Aunt Honeymaren..." the Northuldra woman tried it out on her tongue. "I like that."

Kristoff's tears fell on his wife's upturned face like sweet rain, as he kissed her everywhere, again and again. "Thank you. For giving her to us. I love you." He stroked her face, his voice a breathless whisper. "So beautiful... so brave..."

Anna beamed, blushing. Happily, she turned to Elsa. "Now all we need is for you and Honeymaren to have a baby, sis. Elana deserves a little cousin."

At this, Elsa glanced down at her lap, feeling guilty. "But how? It's impossible for me to become pregnant."

"Excuse me, you have magic powers. How is this impossible?" Anna asked prissily.

"I don't have the power to make myself pregnant!" Elsa protested. Although now that Anna had floated it, she desperately wished to have a child... someone who carried both a little of herself and a little of Honeymaren.

"Maybe not," Kristoff conceded. "But I think I know a guy who does..."

* * *

Nine months after her and Honeymaren's wedding, Elsa was starting to wonder why in all of Arendelle she had allowed Anna and Kristoff to talk her into letting Grand Pabbie magically impregnate her with Honeymaren's child.

It was a dark and stormy night, when Honeymaren came galloping into Arendelle on a skittish Nokk. The former Queen's wife was wild with panic, cradling a moaning Elsa, and both women looking like a couple of drowned rats.

Anna was relieved at Honeymaren's quick thinking; she would not have heard of her beloved sister giving birth out in the wilderness of the Enchanted Forest. The Queen put up her predecessor in her and Kristoff's rooms, allowing her own maids and servants to attend to the expecting mother.

As Elsa's labor became more arduous, her powers began to manifest themselves dangerously - a reflection of her fear. It got to the point where Elsa made Honeymaren get out for her own safety. Anna took charge of the delivery process, holding Elsa's hand and speaking soothing words in her ear. This seemed to calm the snow flurries, the love of the sisters causing the ice to melt away. Finally, Anna nodded.

"I think it's safe to let Honeymaren back in." Kristoff and Olaf entered at Anna's signal and led Honeymaren over to her wife.

"Honey... Mmmm... I'm sorry..." Elsa got out as Honeymaren finished kissing her. "I love you, Maren... I didn't want to..."

"You didn't, Snowflake," Honeymaren grinned. "And you won't. You won't do anything but welcome our baby."

At this, Elsa got a dreamy look on her face. "Our baby..." It was quickly replaced with a grimace, brought on by another contraction. "Holy Arendelle, it's really happening..."

The midwife spread Elsa's legs to finalize the birth canal; Kristoff had the good sense to close his eyes and avert Olaf away towards the wall. "Are you ready, Your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded nervously.

"Then... PUSH!"

Elsa screamed, nearly crushing Honeymaren and Anna's grips in each of her hands. Flanked by the sister she loved more than anyone, and the only wife and lover she would ever have, Elsa slid the baby out of her. Delivered a miracle she had once never dreamed possible for herself.

The midwife cleansed the squalling little infant. "It's a girl!" she smiled with praise. Beaming, Honeymaren leaned in and kissed her spouse. "I love you, Snowflake. I'm so proud of you." Then she kissed their baby daughter.

Elsa only had eyes for the beautiful little baby. Her baby... Honeymaren's baby... Elana would have a little cousin to play with... Kristoff and Anna would make a fine uncle and aunt... She was perfect, it was all perfect...

"Ann... Annabelle," Elsa got out weakly, caressing the child's forehead, kissed its tiny fingers.

Beside her, Anna frowned. "You got it half right."

Elsa smirked cheekily. "I wasn't saying your name," she echoed.

Anna gasped. Then the Queen of Arendelle put her face in her hands and wept.

The entire royal family of Arendelle was together forever. Safe in the knowledge of who they were, who they loved, and overcome with joy at the two new little girls who would carry the kingdom and the Enchanted Forest far into a great future.


End file.
